the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Everest (2019 film)/Credits
Full credits for Everest (2019). Logos Opening Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Shanghai Zhong Ming Yo Ying Film, Television, Culture and Media Co., Ltd. A Kerner Entertainment Company/Avi Arad/Lord Miller/Pascal Pictures Production A Panko and Panda Studios Production Everest Closing Directed by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Produced by Avi Arad Amy Pascal Jordan Kerner Phil Lord Christopher Miller Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews Christina Steinberg Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Ed Helms Danny DeVito Jason Sudeikis Ryan Potter Amy Poehler Nicolas Cage Tom Cruise Shameik Moore with Will Smith and Eddie Murphy Executive Producers William Renschen Jenny Harder Greg Berlanti Mark S. Miller Chris Williams Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Bill Boes Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Costume Designer Kasia Walicka-Maimone Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe Daniel Pemberton Visual Effects Supervisor Yarrow Cheney Animation Supervisor Andrew R. Jones Art Director Benjamin Plouffe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Head of Story Justin Carpenter Head of Layout Kim Lucy De La Cruz Head of Character Animation Josh Beveridge Supervising Animators Jamie Branquinho Nick Bruno Christopher Whittier Jean-Claude J. Kalache Anna Kardashian Philip Rudolph Production Manager Anthony Nisi Digital Producer Christopher "Chris" Miller CG Supervisors Daniel Jennings Pablo Helman Jenny Harder Harry Gundersen Damon Crowe Everest Crawl Art Production Supervisor John Lasseter Cast Additional Voices David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Additional Story Material by David Sproxton Story Sony Pictures Animation Art Department Sony Pictures Animation Visual Development Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Editorial Sony Pictures Animation Editorial Movie Land Animation Studios Editorial Panko and Panda Studios Asset Production Movie Land Animation Studios Asset Production Panko and Panda Studios Production Management Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services and Panko and Panda Studios Modeling Movie Land Digital Production Services Modelers Marc Antonie Cesari Ramón López Seco de Herrera Brandon Lawless Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Mike Sungjoon Hong Josef Dylan Swift Sergi Caballer Garcia Chris Patrick O'Connell Virgilio John Aquino Haengsook Oh Matteo Ghezzi François Bordeau Marc Antonie Cesari Renaud Staut Modeling Coordinator Marvin Kim Modeling Panko and Panda Studios Modeling Lead Geng Huiming Modelers Jiang Mengran Wang Caoyihan Chen Xiuxiu Fan Zheng Wang Bin Tao Houlin Ma Haoran Chen Qianjin Zou Jun Liang Chen Zheng Shanshan Zhang Xinru Zhang Hui Quan Changhao Character Setup Movie Land Digital Production Services Rigging Artists Christian Haniszewski Gerald Emmanuel Amador Timothy Williams-Quigley Gatean de Oliveira Won Young Byun Christina de Juan Carlos Memdieta Gonzalez Juan Diego Lugo Jeff Panko Sergey Berengard Enoch Mosier Ihde Michael Leon Ware Michelle Czajkowski Serguei Kalentchouk Simulation Artists Michael Anthony Navarro Jorge A. Cereijo-Perez Luis San Juan Pallares Iker J. de los Mozos Johann Francois Coetzee Claudia Chung Sanii Glen Claybrook Xinmin Zhao Jeff Brodsky Jennifer R. Downs Character Setup Panko and Panda Studios Rigging Artists Zhou Baoyu Pi Xiaowei Lin Joashun Xu Fen Zhen Maoqing Duan Shuaishuai Hu Dan Yu Haobei Yang Shuaihua Zhang Xiaoxi Character Simulation Artists Yan Mengjie Zhang Meiqi Guo Lijun Zhang Mingxuan Li Xiang Qiu Zhouting Huang Bing Surfacing Movie Land Digital Production Services Surfacers Julie Eunkyoung Hong Suan Ching Tan Megan Lea Walker Cesar Alejandro Montero Orozco Frédéric Bonpapa Quentin Van Den Bongaard Clotilde Gillardeau Benjamin Lebourgeois Negar Ahmadi Hafshejani Grace Verhagen Aaron James Webster Surfacing Panko and Panda Studios Lead Surfacing Artist Jiao Hwang Surfacing Artists Erika Kim Quentin Hwang Jia Jinzhe Chen Maokun Liu Zixu Tang Xiaoshu Ma Yuhong Du Dali Su Rong Liu Jun Ma Zhihui Surfacing Coordinator Liu Wang Layout Movie Land Digital Production Services Rough Layout Artists Eid Shawqui Fakhouri Martin Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Brian Walters Jessica Minh Giang Linh Mai Nguyen Chan Harald G. Kraut Scott Armstrong Jocelyne Theresa Ward Conor W. Kavanagah Hock Hian Wong Final Layout Lead Linh Mai Nguyen Chan Final Layout Artists Rhiannon Leffanta Wilhelmi James Ryan Peterson Gina Bradley Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Todd LaPlante John Murrah Celeste Joanette Stereo Layout Lead Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Stereo Layout Artists Valerie Lettera-Spletzer Theophile Bondoux Fausto Estrada Guerrero Etienne Carrière-Roberge Sacha-Erik Beauregard Ferran Llacer Alvarez Emily Döhler-Knox Layout Panko and Panda Studios Rough Layout Artists Matthew K. Lee Nol Le Meyer Kent Seki Tyler Thompson Craig Paul Van Dyke Michael Guttman David Murphy Steven E. Sorensen Final Layout Artists Tan Hui Cui Lixiang Xu Peng Ma Yue Lu Ting Animation Movie Land Digital Production Services Animators Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Manuel Zenon Rodriguez Rob Duquette Thompson Tsung-Yin Hsieh Claudio de Oliveira Michael Chia-Wei Chen Jean-Claude Tran Quang Thieu Steven Clay Hunter Sarah Jo Helton Ron Kurniawan David DeVan Ron Zorman Elena Ø Alexa Tom Fish Fabio Carmona Antoñazas Michael Alcover Travis Mendoza Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Jeremie Becquer Daniel Crook Cécile Carre James Baxter Andrew Chesworth Maxime Delalande Mary Lescher Jorge Duran Mary Lescher Ole Christian Løken Sergio Martins Ivan Miranda Borja Montoro Fernando Moro Alvaro Morote Pablo Navarro Eduardo Quintana Piñero John Pomeroy Toby Schwarz Yoshimichi Tamura Mathilde Vachet Marc Valls Pla David Vandervoort Lourdes Villagomez Matt Williames Paul Raymond Williams Slaven Reese Aviva Corcovado Miguel-Angel Rubio-Recio Jean-Christophe Craps Miguel-Angel Gomez-Saez Cristiano De Almeida Mourato Theresa Adolph Ryan Lee Jamie Chung Matthew Hasselmann Yeuh Chih (Eric) Lin Hector Godoy Garcia Hailee Steinfeld Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Sérgio Dias Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Steve Oh Joseph Oh Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Pidge Gunderson Andres de los Rios Renato dos Santos Sena Su Young (Nicole) Myung Hsin-Jou (Joy) Lou Hsing-Yin (Ellie) Wu Maude Beaumier-Breton Xavier Trudeau-Deschenes Jean-François Barthélémy Daniel Harris Edward Zhou Jesus Diez Bex Taylor-Klaus Sarah Sues Daniel Zettl Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Lenka Zuckova Anthony DeFoe Thomas Hannivan Jocelyne Theresa Ward Jillian Spencer Daniel Hernandez Leyva Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Zvi Simcha Eaton Maria Montes de la Rosa Michael Lee Huerto Blair Walters-McNaughton Jimmy Wu Mitchell Yager Maykol Choqque Zarabia Alberto Martinez Zornoza Angelica Chieffi Alex Laviada Araceli López Guillermo Pardos Christine Tong Itaiza Vaccaro Animation Panko and Panda Studios Animators Yang Manqing Deng Jiajia Yang Wenjun Gu Kaihui Zang Li Liu Ming Li Yayu Hu Shaoxiong Feng Mengfan He Jiakun Liu Huixiang Ma Tengkun Wang Penglei Zhou Youwang Chaiyapak Panaviboonporn Burasate Uttha Phonphet Chuenthongkham Silapakarn Sanikosai Natthanon Thetngamtuan Yang Chun Zhao Yaochen Shen Zhouxu Wang Bo Zhou Rui Sheng Xia Li Shiting Chen Fengzhen Li Ling Gou Xiaoping Dong Rui Zhou Yang Wang Zihua Xu Chenfei Khanet Thongcharoen Thiti Sangmanee Suvijak Roongsrithong Pattarapoom Chaichamroonpan Panithi Poochapunth Pipeline Movie Land Digital Production Services Pipeline Supervisor Stefaan Nora Contreras Pipeline TDs Nikita Patel Attaporn Kanjanasahas Arjun Prasad Namdeo Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Rohiyly Sudhakar Dantkale Roman Nikolaevich Volodin Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Carole Choo-Kun Lucie Mosseron Aurélien Nicolet Emmanuel Prevot Robin Rocher Pauline Wallez Matthieu Gouin Pipeline Panko and Panda Studios Pipeline Supervisor Hou Zhiying Pipeline Artists Jin Huang Tim Kim Cassandra Nguyen Jiao Gwendoline Kia Nguyen Kyle Hazelbaker Richard Renshaw Evan Nguyen Shiyoon Kim Nicklas Hwang Tia Kim Lighting & Compositing Movie Land Digital Production Services Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Amy Pfaffinger Lighting Leads Stephen Boyd Jones Matthew George Rampias Tia Keri Cédric Burkarth Lætitia Yung-Chaupitre Jacob Richards Aaron Ross Compositing Lead Al Rubenstein Lighting & Compositing Artists YuFan Linda Chang Rosalinda Malibiran Erb Youngwoong Jang Lynn Karabaich Bacino Angel Camacho-Torres P. Jasmine Katatikarn Francesco Giroldini Matt C. Hornback JingJing Liu Jay Jungmu You Ai Saimoto King Zoe Peck Eyler Amber Stewart Lunderville Srinivasan Velayuthan Arun P.A. Ranjan Kurian Periakottil Eli Rod Javed Iqbal Shaikh Emily Yi Rupali Parekh-Sharma Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Guillermo Alvarez Ruiz Gabriel Coupal-Savard Jessica Morrison Hogan Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Yezi Xue Alfonso de la Cruz Bruno de Araujo Magalhaes Thomas Michael DesJardins Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Barry Andres Tatchapon Lertwirojkul Étienne Bagot-Caspar Mathieu Krysztoforski Lucie Le Cloirec Catie Lee Annie Hua Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Charlotte Da-Ros Éphraïm Drouet Erwann Le Faou Nestor Benito Fernandez Chia-Chi Hu Mathieu Cassagne Alfonso Caparrini Mitch Kopelman Jose L. Ramos Serrano Vandana Reddy Sahrawat Ye Won Cho Tim Best Lighting Coordinators Katherine Gugger • Carolina Ángel Lighting & Compositing Panko and Panda Studios Lighting & Compositing Artists Adarsh Abraham William Arias V Balaji Sahaya Ramesh Bosco Jonathan Ciscon Shane Glading Kiran Kumar Goonda Harshal Raja Kadam Soumya Khurana Jennifer King Erin Lehmkül Yuko Okumura Raghuram Palasamudram Rupali Parekh Vivek R Prabhu Aneel Ramanath Eric Roth Hannah Sherman Jung Jin Song Don Taylor Amy Rebecca Tucker Srinivasan Velayuthan Nimesh Zala Effects Animation Movie Land Digital Production Services Effects Animators Loren C. Carpenter Jongo Carlos De la Cruz José López David Suarez Christophe Vazquez Steve Avoujageli Baptiste Van Opstal Shyh-Chyuan Huang Aiden Kyungik Lee Stuart D. Gordon Aaron C. Adams Mir Ali Marcia Savarese Alvin Yap Romain Privat de Fortunié Rodrigue El Hajj Jean-François Hereng Nicole Paradis Grindle Aimee Johnson Douglas Seiden Anthony A. Apodaca Christian Olan-Geddes Luc-Olivier Pelletier Richard Poissant Kern Attila Germain Effects Animation Coordinator Scott Ko Effects Animation Panko and Panda Studios Effects Animation Manager Jin Kowalski Effects Animators Peng Huang Ethan Nguyen Tim Kim Luis Miller Jeff Iannetta Laurie Blavin Balvé Kiara Kimberly Nguyen Xiao Hwang Jin Nguyen Kyle Nguyen Ethan Maharaj Reggie Chuang Character Effects Movie Land Digital Production Services Character Effects Artists Ravindra Dwivedi Gregory Ecker Pablo Holcer Charles G Abou Aad Noah Peterson David DeJuan Alexandra Lanzensberger Jared Kushner Fraser John Wilkinson Sumire Takamatsu Nick Levenduski Jordan Kerner Adam Gandola Yi-Hsuan Kent Chiu Heung Eok Yeom Seung Ja Yu Dae Won Yun Søren Hornshøj Krøjgaard Louise Bergholt Sørensen Elena Ø Alexa Svend Rothmann Bonde Nancy Lamontagne Frédérique Anderson H. Dante Tantoco Lasse Rützou Bruntse Edson Castro Garcia Character Effects Coordinator Nicolette Dyke Character Effects Panko and Panda Studios Character Effects Artists Nick Burkard Joe Hughes John T. Lee Matt Leishman P.K. Livingston Jr. Mathias Rodriguez Max Rodriguez Amy Taylor Character Effects Coordinator Brent St. Mary Matte Painting Movie Land Digital Production Services Matte Painting Panko and Panda Studios Matte Painters Justin Brandstater Joshua Caez Milica Fedele Mikael Genachte-Le Bail Mark Nonnenmacher Onesimus Nuernberger Kristi Valk Look Development Movie Land Digital Production Services Look Development Artists Benjamin Min Huang Ian Farnsworth Sara V. Cembalisty Tracy Lee Church Diana J. Zeng Guillaume Thimus Jeff Bennett Harry Laffin Eric Walters Lorenzo Dominguez Dominic Johnson Hannah Sherman Daniel Lavender Set Extension Artists Jessica Schlobohm Lance Summers Heather Abels Ian Butterfield Mia Lee Look Development Panko and Panda Studios Production Custom Animation Production Resource Management Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Yarrow Cheney Matthew Richards Carley Rodriguez Erik Strauss Gerald Gutschmidt Valerie Morrison Daniel Vasquez Dan Lavender Post Production For Movie Land Digital Production Services Software Leads Lucas Miller Marc Andre Davignon Gina Shay Shaun Cusick Jeffrey Wike Sandy Dong Mindy Dominguez Software Engineers Massimiliano Piscozzi Pierrick Brault-Vandame Hoang-Annie Le Ludovic Lefève-Gourmelon Matteo Veglia Daniel Zettl Christopher Pemberton Erika Dumont Zack Skelton Salli Singh Haley Flaniken Maria Jose Herrera Barrera Joe Woodward Stevenson Trevor G. Thomson Jitendra "G2" Borse Pilar Molina Lopez Sean C. McDuffee Nathan Zeichner Maurice van Swaaij Richard Hadsell Daniel Paul Sheerin Harinder Preet Tehara Production Engineers Joseph Jerril Yoo Gavin Dominguez Tim Nguyen Erik Hermansen Alex Avdyushin Bill Maher Brian Copenhagen Felix Yoon Shriram Neelakanta Iyer Daniel Leaf Nunes Carlos Ortega Jack Dominguez Chad Cutler Steve McKinnon Stephen Heneveld Christina Steinberg Gregory Perler Design & Engineering Leadership Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Andres Diana Rodriguez Christopher Antoniou Production Management Gary Rodriguez Henry Jackman John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Tom McGrath Chris Sanders Production Infrastructure Gary Tuchman Berry Roberts Manny McQuarrie Nanna Klaus Christopher Lennertz Jack Chung Danny Macdonald Training & Artist Development Lenka Matarazzo Gary Summers Kim Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Evelyn Roberts Peter Ramsey Marcia Johnson Artist Management Laura J. Gunderson Bud Thon Harry Robinson Frédérique Anderson Kim Lopez-Sanchez Jonathan Karlsson Kamara N. Wilton Nancy Lamontagne Marco Johnson Helen Silverman Barry Andres Timothy Rogerson Henry Selick Jennifer MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Sue Wong Katherine Wood Chris Meledandri Jimmy Likowski Studio Infrastructure Dave Wilson Katie Crown Christopher Scarabosio John Scardino Hailee Steinfeld Christopher Miller Dan Thompkins Harry Edwards Motion Capture Technology James Likowski Miller Knestrict Larry McBrayer Bob Persichetti Systems Engineers Gernado De La Cruz Victor Martinez Jimmy Wu Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Henry Jackman Jordan Smith Nicolas Gamba Jan Roelfs Wendy Abramsky Sean Muriithi Joshua Beveridge Christopher Gunderson Marcia Johnson Scott Thompson George Gunderson Bud Thon Ethan Van der Ryn Daniel Diez Gavin Newsom Kim Cruz Neftali Alvarez Tom Miller Christopher Zwick Bruce Smith System Coordinator John DeMita Production Support Daniel Ashton Kamala Kowalski Ted Sandy Cohn Michael Meier Randall MacNeille Lenny Chung Katherine Sarafian Amber Wong Jeff Vandehey Rob Bredow Gretchen Libby Dennis Muren MLDPS Executive Staff Rob Bredow Amber Wong Francois Chardavoine John Knoll Spencer Kent Gretchen Libby Randal Shore Naomi Stopa For Panko and Panda Studios Software Engineers Xiao Dong She Kim Ding Ding Eric Kim Alex Tang Tom Huang Jin Wu Li Xie Catherine Ying Raman Hui Yuanshen Hu Production Management Leo Huang Tim Kim Xavier Kim Thomas Hui Xinhua Hong Finn Line Umair Image Production Infrastructure Yin Wu Josh Chung Chung Chan Tyler Lopez Ty Kikuchi Training & Artist Development Mors Yang Vicky Wang Landy Zhao Mindy Zhang Jin Zhao Eric Zhou Rick Zheng Artist Management Jim Ettinger Erik Zhuang Yi Zapata Peng Wong Chris Yang Milo Zhang Laurent Zhou Jill Zhang Chris Li Tim Lee Nick Zak Lenny Wang Jamie Hwang Yari Cohn Sam Nyun Dean Zhu Frank Zhu Studio Infrastructure Gwen Zhao Xavier Parker Jin Yang Gwen Zarabia Ash Zara Sandy Zhang Ted Zhao Elliott Kwan Head of Systems Tim Hwang Systems Engineers John Hwang Thomas Dylan Uland Kim Dmitri Zhang Don Zhu Chris La Cruz John Torrijos Didier Ah-Koon Paul Squirfenherder Rick Hromadka Production Support Lisa Suzuki Alex Lin Cody Zhao Huang Qianqi Kurt Wang Yang Yang Kurt Zhou Jin Suyiooero Senior Management Tia Keri Panko and Panda Studios Executive Staff Frank Zhu Cindy Zhou Pelin Chou Rui Zhao Suyue Zhang Jie Zhou Ling Chen Jing Wu Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Panko and Panda Studios' Preferred Technology Provider Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers For Movie Land Animation Studios Administration Katherine Sarafian Diana Lewis Paul Douglas Jim Brooks Sam Gebhardt Wendy Seddon Harry Miller Jake Nguyen Dean Shannon Daniel Deavor Steve McKinnon Business and Legal Affairs Joshua Beveridge Anthony Navarro Tiana Lopez Bo Struye Kathleen Thorson Good Mark Spevick Erik Lee Reggie Jackson Rupert Williams Aleksander Kumar Sahu Harry Miller Fred Nguyen Erik Hermansen Miles Barnes Brandon Nguyen Education Jack Williams Ralph Eggleston Randy Thom George Miller Jin Kim Ashley Ankiewicz Dominic Lewis Dean Schultz Diane N. Park Daniel Stacy Mary Nguyen Lisa Suzuki John Bell Tress MacNeille Neil Yamamoto Takahashi Kowalski Katherine Concepcion Finance, Accounting and Operations Kathleen Frederickson Lucas Ridley George Lopez Angus MacLane Alexandra Nguyen Fabio Montero Sergio Pablos Taylor Rodriguez Scott Watanabe Human Resources, Recruiting and University Relations Perry Yap Nanny Babcock Dean Morales Danny Dimian Eddy Feldman Dajuan Davis Jamie Branquinho Jenny Harder Embry D. Parker Matthew Eberle Martinez Tapia Ethan Maharaj Ethan Mahajan Arlo Yinghan Jin Suyiooero Ellen Spareribs Katie Holt Pukka Kumaritashvili Gwen Meyerson Vincent Loeffler Valerie Morrison Miles Lopez Marketing Diane St. Clair Paul Lasaine Martin Pinto Neil Nguyen Tim Johnson Bethany Dominguez Tyler Barnett Tony Cosanella Eric Pagtaconan Uland Thomas Norman Moses Joseph Chris Williams Chris Otto Gallagher Nathan Gouveia Henry Dominguez Alan Brownstein Dominic Jackman Alan Hernandez Leyva Gary McGrey Jake Mattingly Jake Johnson Helen Chen David Silverman Human Resources Mindy Cohn Fiona Nguyen Diana McKenzie Mario Grosu Christina Steinberg Richard Pring Dan Hermansen Phil Méheux Larry Kumar Niagara Singh Arnold Martinez Kevin Stacy Harry Collins Jared Stern Katherine Morgan Monty LaBueno Roy Conli Hailee Steinfeld Jana Vance Karey Kirkpatrick Custom Animation Thomas Hannivan Leica Hitachi David Peifer Harry Lindstrom James Corless Kasia Nguyen Tom McGrath Erika Dumont Ash Nicola Joseph Leighton Soundtrack Album on Music "GIRL'S GOTTA" Written by Andrew Bissell, Amy Stroup Performed by Danger Twins Courtesy of Peer-Southern Productions, Inc. "EYE OF THE TIGER" Written by James Michael Peterik and Frank Sullivan Performed by Survivor Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO" Written by Dean Pitchford and Jim Steinman Performed by Bonnie Tyler Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "MARGARITAVILLE" Written and Performed by Jimmy Buffett Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license of Universal Music Enterprises "BEAUTIFUL LIFE" Written by Bleta Rexha, David Saint Fleur, Samuel James Zammarelli, Nicholas Black, and Christopher Tempest Performed by Bebe Rexha Produced by David Saint Fleur Courtesy of Warner Records "RUNNING IN THE '90s" Produced by Bratt Sinclaire and Laurent Newfield Performed by Maurizio De Jorio Courtesy of Delta Records "SUPERMAN THEME" Written by John T. Williams “WE NO SPEAK AMERICANO” Written by Nicola Salerno, Renato Carosone Performed by Yolanda Be Cool & DCup Courtesy of Ultra Records "CARRY ON" Written by Rita Ora, Josh Cumbee, Natalie Dunn, Kyrre Gorvell-Dahll, Ilan Kidron and Afshin Salmani Performed by Kygo and Rita Ora Produced by Kygo and AFSHeeN Courtesy of Palm Tree Records/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Rita Ora appears courtesy of Atlantic Records "DANCE MONKEY" Written by Toni Watson Produced by Konstantin Kersting Performed by Tones and I Courtesy of Bad Batch Records Copyright © 2019 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. and Shanghai Panko and Panda Studios Film and Television Technology, Co., Ltd. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. and Shanghai Panko and Panda Studios Film and Television Technology, Co., Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Movie Land Animation Studios logo is a trademark of Movie Land, Ltd. Movie Land is the purposes of copyright laws of the United States. Special Thanks Chris DeFaria Peter Dinklage Yang Shuaihua Jared Stern Joey Zhang Richard Hollander David Silverman Roy Conli Sally McBrayer Toby Chu David Soren Paul Tzanetopoulos Karey Kirkpatrick Audel LaRoque Production Babies Arroyo • Barry • Ben • Chad • Erik • Gary • Had • Ian Jeffrey • Katie • Lopez • Matt • Rick • Valerie • Zack Supervised by China Film Co-Production Corporation This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits